Christmas Stockings
by kyokoaurora
Summary: Hitsugaya has nowhere to go for Christmas, so he decides to work. But someone had other, naughtier plans... M for safety! HitsuMatsu LOVE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


Christmas Stockings

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own Bleach.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cup of coffee in front of him was long since cold, ignored. Its owner had decided that they preferred to be chilled instead of warmed. You couldn't blame them, can't fight nature after all.

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat at his desk in the tenth division headquarters with mounds of paperwork that had, not surprisingly, been forgotten in the run up to Christmas, piled up in front of him. Normally this would have irked him no end, and caused him to ice over the whole building. But not tonight. Tonight, their presence was comforting, familiar.

He shook his head. No time to get melancholy, he scolded himself, picking up his brush once more and attending to the form before him again. But it was so difficult.

Ashamed that he was turning to his fukataicho's way of handling things, he opened a plain drawer in his desk and pulled out a small bottle of liquor, quickly unscrewing the cap and dumping a good dollop into the congealing caffeine.

A laugh rang out on the path below his window, followed by cheering and banter. Growling, he stalked over and slammed the window shut. _'I can't even get peace here!'_ he thought furiously, feeling the beginnings of a headache begin to hammer at his temples.

"Drat it!" he hissed, rubbing them to alleviate the tension that had inadvertently built up despite his attempts not to let his pressures get to him. He tried to carry on as normal, and usually it worked. No one who met him ever suspected that behind his cool, content exterior was someone desperate for companionship and a need to feel wanted.

Toshiro's eyes travelled to the wall clocked to his left, it ticked on and on, it's soothing around now seeming mocking to him, just reminding him how many more miserable hours of this miserable day there remained for him to endure.

Christmas

The holiday he loathed more than any other. It was simple why, he was always alone. Even when Hinamori had been alive, they had never spent the holiday together, she spending it with her living family, and he, in solitude. Toshiro sometimes cursed the politeness that caused him to decline the various invites to festive celebrations. And then, he took it back. Because, no matter how unhappy he might be for one night of the year, and one day after, he didn't want to ruin someone else's Christmas just because they felt obliged to ask the Tiny Tim of Seireitei to dinner (even though he had grown into an impressive 6'2, the image of the cuddly dwarf was too embedded in everyone's minds to vanish instantly.

But now Hinamori was dead, killed. Executed for her willing collaboration with the traitor Aizen. Toshiro was surprised that he memory of her execution inspired such little sadness in him. She was his best friend since childhood. But she had made her choice, and he had made his.

Sighing, he looked back at the paperwork. It stared back at him. _'At least I have something to occupy the time'_ he thought, knowing that the most he could hope for was distraction, if not happiness.

Or could he? Detecting footsteps tapping rapidly down the hall, Toshiro hated his heart for beating in excitement. Probabaly just some drunken seats…

The door flew open with a bang. Standing in its frame was one Rangiku Matsumoto, panting like she'd run a marathon.

**Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me**

**I've been an awful good girl**

Her hair hung loose, as always, but now was wind tossed and decorated with little sparkling snowflakes that had yet to melt. Her scarf was wound tightly around her neck for warmth, and her fuzzy earmuffs and coat bundled up against the cold of the night she had exited.

Rangiku stood in front of the shocked taicho, and smiled. Toshiro just gaped. Why was she here? Didn't she have twenty million parties to be at?

Apparently not, as the buxom redhead began to strip off her outside attire, clearly in no hurry to leave.

"W-what are you doing here Matsumoto?" Toshiro gasped. The woman stopped in the middle of hanging up her coat and blinked at him uncomprehendingly. "Well its quite warm in here, don't you think taicho? I don't want to overheat".

Saying it was going to overheat might have been going too far, but there was no doubt that she had a point. The temperature, which had been uncomfortably close to the sub zeros a few seconds ago, had raised itself to a pleasantly toasty 15 with Rangiku's unexpected appearance.

Toshiro knew she must have known why the room warmed up, or at least guessed when his cheeks turned the flaming hue he knew they were.

Rangiku smirked, dropping the innocent act. She knew he liked her, just not how much. Was it a crush or something that might have staying power? Dismissing the thoughts for a brief moment, she came back to the real reason she was here. But before that, she saw the bottle on the desk. She walked over, tasking all the way, and picked it up.

"Taichoooo…you shouldn't drink alone, even I don't do it!" she scolded him, capping the liquor and dropping it back into its drawer and shutting it. Toshiro made no comment, he saw the sense in her words, and besides, he had something better to occupy his attention with now.

"Are you wondering why I'm here, Captain?" she asked him, watching closely as his closely as his flustered expression changed into one of surprise. "Do you really need a reason?" he asked, a sly smile twisting his lips "you know how much paperwork you've got left to do"

**I've been an awful good girl**

**Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

**Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue**

Rangiku grinned too. "Yes I do!" she chirped, her perky attitude telling him that she hadn't come here for the paperwork, not that he had seriously thought she had anyway. "But really, I came here because I wanted to give you something"

Hitsugaya's pale eyebrows vanished right up into his white hair with surprise.

The busty fukataicho had started to rummage around in her bag, finally grasping something long and floaty and pulling it out with a triumphant 'Ahah!' "Here it is!" she cried and she held her possession out to him.

Toshiro gasped softly, and reached out with trembling hands to accept her gift. Shaking fingers grasped it and curled into its softness, being warmed. He was shocked, and awed. No one had ever given him such a thoughtful gift. Usually, the people who did give him gifts at Christmas and birthdays gave novelty things, but this…

"Rangiku…its beautiful…thank you" he whispered. She smiled. It had taken her a long time to pick out that scarf, and even then she wasn't sure he would truly like it. It appeared that her fears were nonsense however, she could see the moisture clouding his eyes and being furiously blinked away.

Walking over, she gently lifted it from his hands and moved behind him, wrapping the coils of the pure white scarf around his neck. He didn't move. When she was done, Rangiku moved in front of him to admire her handiwork. There, she thought, perfect.

Toshi fingered the wool at his throat, and he smiled. It was cosy, and a bonus (even though he wouldn't admit it) was the lingering scent of Rangiku's perfume that clung to it still. He looked at the woman standing silently before him, and decided he would never have a better opportunity to do what he wanted to thatn now.

Meanwhile, the woman in question had drifted slightly, still buzzing with pleasure at the gratified expression that had decorated his adorable features. And so, she never saw what was coming. When the once tiny taicho stopped in front of her and leant down to her lips, she didn't see it. When those sweet lips connected, _then_ she saw it.

Rangiku was shocked beyond belief. Whatever had possessed him, was it the alcohol? Feeling unhappy with this, and not wanting to kiss him if it wasn't truly heartfelt, she tried to move away, but was prevented from doing so by a pair of muscled arms pressing against her back insistently. At that point, she might have started getting scared… were not for his next words.

"I love you Rangiku" he breathed in her ear, his simultaneously chilly and moist breath making her shiver even as her eyes widened. Slowly, the fukataicho looked at the man who was holding her, and had just professed his love for her in as free a way as she had never thought he would never be able to master if he lived to be as old as Yamamoto-soutaicho.

His eyes held warmth that would have shocked anybody, all traces of frostiness banished as if they had never been there. And she knew, he meant it. And she knew that she loved him back.

**I'll wait up for you dear Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

**Think of all the fun I've missed**

**Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed**

Without a word, she smiled and kissed him.

Toshiro smiled into the kiss that she was currently enjoying. He had known, when he saw that look in her eye, that the had her. He kissed her like he had always wanted to, hotly, passionately, lovingly, savouring the little sounds of contentment she made. He liked the feeling of power, so different from that of wielding the most powerful ice-based Zanpakuto in the Soul Society, but still wonderful. But he had forgotten to take into account one thing…

Rangiku Matsumoto was an independent kinda girl.

**Next year I could be oh so good**

**If you'd check off my Christmas list**

**Boo doo bee doo**

As soon as she felt that smile, she had smiled inside, knowing her adorable little snowman thought he had her wrapped around his little finger. Time to prove him wrong.

**Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's**

**Not a lot**

**I've been an angel all year**

Unhooking one hand from his neck, she trailed it down his torso, but did nothing suggestive enough to arouse his suspicion. Rangiku wished she could grin, but that would give the game away. She wanted to surprise him, her taicho groaned then and pushed closer to her. No time like the present, she thought mischievously, and without any warning, brought her knee up to stroke the bulge she knew was there.

**Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

**Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed**

**To a platinum mine**

Toshiro gasped, breaking his mouth away from hers. He knew instantly what her plan had been, and he had to applaud her for it. He was just startin to think about how he could pay her back for it when she did it again, and again. It was then that it dawned on him that she was doing much more than playing games. She was _horny_. And she wasn't the only one. He knew she thought of him as a child still, even if he was her taicho, and inexperienced in matters of this kind. But he wasn't completely oblivious.

**Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

**Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks**

**Sign your 'X' on the line**

It was time to surprise her. Bringing his hands up to her breasts he pinched them, earning him a sharp surprised yelp and an incredulous slowly widening grin. Now that the feeling was obviously mutual, they could get down to business.

Rangiku raised her leg and seductively rested in out on the desk, enjoying the glazed way her taicho was staring at her legs, and pulled her robe up slowly, revealing inch by tantalizing inch of stockinged leg.

**Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

**Come and trim my Christmas tree**

**With some decorations bought at Tiffany's**

**I really do believe in you**

**Let's see if you believe in me**

Toshiro thought he was going to pass out. Was this really happening? When she reached out and curled that lovely leg around him, he decided, yes, it was.

His heavenly fukataicho raised herself up on her arms and her head to his level and whispered. "So do you wanna unwrap your present" Oh Lord, that one did him in.

About to reach for her, Toshiro was stopped by gentle hands on his chest. He looked at her in confusion, and fear. If she rejected him now he would surely die. Rangiku hated seeing that uncertainty in his eyes, and kissed him lightly on the lips to reassure him.

"I do want you Toshi" she told him, in a voice of pure comfort that she had rarely used, but still came naturally "but not here"

She walked away, leaving Toshiro just plain confused. At the door, she paused, and turned with her usual sexy smile and crooked one perfectly manicured pink fingernail at him. "Hurry down my chimney tonight, my little Santa" she breathed.

**Boo doo bee doo**

**Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring**

**I don't mean a phone**

Then, still smiling that naughty smile, she sashayed out.

Toshiro's grin had been replaced by a frown as he tried to sort this out in his head. Had Matsumoto really just had the cheek to seduce him and then tell hi to climb down her chimney in the snow, at night, on Christmas Eve? The woman was absolutely crazy, cracked, out of her tree…

To tell _the_ Hitsugaya Toshiro to crawl down a chimney…

Snorting at the absurdity of the situation, he made his way over to the coat rack and donned his coat, before realising the silly woman had left her own here. Annoyed, he tucked it under his arm and stepped outside the office, fishing a small silver key out of somewhere to lock it.

Yes, she really had told him that, he thought as he went outside. As if _that_ was ever gonna happen. Hell no.

He would use the _door_.

**Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

**Hurry down the chimney tonight**

**Hurry down the chimney tonight**

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there it is. My first HitsuMatsu. I really like this pairing and I hope I did a good job even though it sounded a helluva lot better in planning. And I have only seen up to episode 51 so I haven't seen any of Matsumoto's playful side, or any non-serious interaction, or much that didn't involve Gin and Hinamori (may they R.I.H. (rot in hell)). I hope they're not OOC since this is one that I really looked forward to doing.

I know the song doesn't fit in parts because it sounded naughtier in my head :)

And if you want a lemon part to it, I might _possibly_ do that sometime.

If you liked this then PLEASE REVIEW!

Come on, its Christmas!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
